


After Mr. President.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Michael and Gavin have just finished filming the play pals episode of Mr. President. Now they need to blow off a little steam after that infuriating game that could almost count as a rage quit episode. Now how will they do this? Well sometimes you need to get a little steamy to blow off some steam. After all what better way is there to blow off some steam than to have some quality time with the one that you have allowed to become your lover.





	After Mr. President.

"Fucking finally!" Michael sighs after they finally finished recording the play pals of Mr. President. He removes his headphones putting it on the desk as Gavin does the same. "Ugh! That was so fucking frustrating!" He groans rubbing his hands down his face only for them to fall onto his lap. 

Gavin wraps his arms around Michael pulling him onto his lap so Michael’s back is against Gavin’s chest while also letting Michael be able to feel what Gavin’s hiding in his pants though he already intimately knows what Gavin has in his pants. 

"Gav." Michael says a little softly and a little huskily. He's glad that it's just them in the Achievement hunter office right now. 

“Micool.” Gavin brings his lips to gently brush against Michaels ear. "Shall we go to a more private room?" He whispers huskily.

Michael gasps but nods in agreement. 

Saving the recording they then leave the dark Achievement hunter room once everything needed to keep the recording. 

They then head to go to the warehouse since it'll be empty due to a meeting. 

Gavin pushes him onto the couch then climbs on top of him between his lovers legs. He places his hands on the couch on either side of Michael’s head as he towers over him. He licks a part of his top lip making Michael want to catch that tongue with his own. 

Michael wraps his arms around Gavin’s neck pulling him down so they can kiss. 

Their lips meet together a little hard and they begin an almost instant make out session. Their tongues dancing together in passion. 

Gavin moves one hand to under Michael’s shirt lifting it up as his hand moves up Michael’s body. He plays with one of Michael’s nipples getting a soft moan from the other. He breaks the kiss and removes Michael’s shirt only for the other to do the same to him. 

Now with their shirts on the floor Gavin lowers his head and begins to nibble on Michael’s neck getting some more soft moans from the other. 

Michael reaches down and begins to undo Gavin’s pants. “Hurry up you asshole.” He hisses at the other getting impatient. 

“Okay. Hush luv.” Gavin agrees as he lets Michael get his pants and boxers off tossing them to the floor. He forgot about the lube in his back pocket since when they need to blow off steam it isn’t unusual for them to look for an opening to sneak off for some private time. 

Though they also do have sex with each other just for the sake of making love with each other. 

He just brings three of his fingers up to Michael’s lips. “Suck.” 

Michael takes the three fingers into his mouth and begins sucking as well as running his tongue over the digits to get them nice and wet. 

Gavin in the meantime uses his free hand to undo then unzip Michael’s own pants. He grips his pants and boxers removing them quickly so they join the rest of their clothes on the ground. He removes his fingers when he feels that they are wet enough. He lowers them down to Michael’s entrance probing it with one fingertip causing Michael to groan. 

“Fuck! Gavin!” Michael groans. “Just do it!” 

“You asked for it.” Gavin says licking his top lip then he shoves all three fingers into Michael. 

Michael moans at the feeling but in a way it’s a familiar feeling seeing as when they do this to blow off steam they do often go at it at least a little rough. He feels Gavin begin to quickly stretch him making him moan and gasp softly. “Gavin.” He ends up moaning after a few moments. 

Gavin shivers in desire and he rips his fingers out making Michael whine in loss. “It’s okay luv.” He hushes then spits onto his hand only to spread it over his own erection as some form of lube. He moves back over Michael so his hands are once again on the couch on either side of Michael’s head as he lines himself up to Michael’s entrance. “Ready?” 

Michael nods excitedly and inches closer to Gavin’s cock in a silent plead for Gavin to get inside of him. 

Gavin thrusts inside of his lover causing the other to moan loudly as he enters. He keeps going and Michael brings his hands up covering his mouth to try to moan only for Gavin to hear. He leans down letting his breath ghost over Michael’s ear. “It’s all in.” He says as he comes to a stop. 

Michael is blushing and Gavin pulls away only enough to look at Michael’s face to see that though there is still some pain, as expected, the other is feeling quite a bit of pleasure. “Gavin.” He moans after a moment and bucks up against Gavin pulling a moan from him. “Move!” 

“As you wish luv.” Gavin pulls out until it is just his tip that is inside of Michael then thrusts back inside of him getting more moans from him. He begins a rough hard and fast pace causing Michael to moan loudly with every thrust. 

The couch begins to rock a little from the force of Gavin’s thrusts. 

Michael’s eyes close in pleasure as this continues and his moans continue to be muffled by his own hands. He is no longer feeling any pain but now it is all pleasure that is speeding through him like lightning with each of Gavin’s thrusts. 

Gavin groans in pleasure at how tight and hot Michael is around his cock. “Micool.” He groans out to the other watching his face with pleasured hooded eyes all the while keeping up his hard and fast thrusts into the other.

Michael cracks an eye open then the second one as he look at Gavin with his own hooded eyes. 

Gavin finds that look that Michael is giving him is so Hot! 

Michael’s blushing face, hands cupped over his mouth to quiet his moans and those lust and pleasure filled eyes starting directly into his own as he release muffled moans. 

Gavin bats Michael’s hands away from his mouth then he swoops down sealing their lips together to allow Michael to moan into his mouth as they kiss passionately. He changes the direction of his thrust slightly causing Michael to almost scream in pleasure throwing his head back causing their lip lock to break slightly. He smirks knowing that he just hit Michael’s sweet spot so as he begins thrusting as hard and as fast as he possibly can go getting almost screams of pleasure from Michael. He kisses Michael again to muffle his sounds of pleasure before someone hears them and comes running thinking that they might be in trouble. He doesn’t even try to think about how embarrassing it would be for someone to burst in only to find the two of them making love with each other. He focuses on bringing Michael to orgasm as he continues his thrusts into the often raging gamer. 

The couch is groaning and creaking slightly as it rocks harder because of what the two are doing on it but it is holding up just fine.

Gavin licks Michael’s lips as both of their eyes closed as they are practically kissing again then as he is about to slip his tongue inside when Michael screams out in pleasure into his mouth. 

“GAVIN!!!!!!” 

Michael cums on their chests and stomachs. His entrance tightens and shivers around Gavin’s cock causing the other to be pushed over the edge as well. 

“Micool.” Gavin moans to the other as he pushes himself in as far as he can go only to let himself cum into the hot headed gamers entrance. He gets a small moan from the other as Michael feels the others seeds pour into him as their moans mingle into the warm air between them. He slightly collapses onto Michael as they pant heavily trying to catch their breaths as they come down from their orgasmic high. He gently pulls out when he’s mostly caught his breath. 

Michael lets out a slightly breathless moan as he feels some of Gavin’s cum drip out of him. 

Gavin glances around then notices some paper towels on a nearby box. He gets up grabbing them then cleans them up as best as he can only to throw the used paper towels into a trashcan in the room. 

They get dressed then Gavin wraps his arms around Michael’s waist pulling him close as Michael places his hands on Gavin’s shoulders.

“I love you.” Gavin says then kisses Michael lovingly with no tongue even needed. 

They kiss for a few seconds then pull away to look lovingly into each others eyes. 

“I love you too.” Michael responds then steals another quick kiss from his lover. 

The two then head off hand in hand back to the Achievement hunter office. Their relationship was announced quite a while ago so no is surprised to see the two holding hands. 

The end.


End file.
